DBZ: The Perfect Crime
by Evil Voice Acting
Summary: Cell is planning his perfect crime while Freeza attacks the Earth. Only Goku and Vegeta can stop them!
Dargonballa Z: The Perfect Crime

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball and I also don't own Dragonball Z either and I also don't own Dragon Ball GT either and I also don't own Dragonball Super either. Pleaase don't sue me again, Mr. Toriyama.

It was a perfectly normal morning in Kame House. Krillin was at work, Marron was sleeping in her crib, Muten Roshi was lying in his hammock reading magazines about politics and science and Android 18 was relaxing on the couch in the living room. When all of a sudden, there was a someone knocked the door! "Hello, Pizza's here!" said a raspy voice. Android 18 did not remember ordering any Pizaa, but she went opened to door anyways. The Pizzaman was really tall, had green skin with black spots, two wingcaps on his back, glowing, pink, cat-like eyes and an orange beak. He was also wearing Pizza deliever man clothings. "I don't remember ordering a Pizza may I take a look?" said Android 18. She opened the Pizzabox and it was empty in fact there wasn't even a floor! And the Pizza guy threw off the Pizza deliever clothes and it turns out he was cell! Then he put his Tail through the Pizza box and over Andorid 18 and he absorbed her! And he powered up into his second form which was semi perfect! "This is just Perfect! Or should I say, Semi-perfect! Now I just need to find Andorider 17 and I can become my Perfet state and commit the perfect crime! " he said, but quietly because he didn't want to wake up Marron. And he flew away.

Meanwhile, Goku was just flying around in the Sky having a blast, when all of a suddendyle anotgher sayian approached him! His Hair was super spiky and he was wearing cool armor and he glared at Goku and Goku glared back and Tension was in the Air. Then he gave a smirk and said: "Hey, Goku, my best buddy, how are you?" And Goku said: "I'm quite Fine, and you, Vegeta?" and Vegtea said: "Happy, now that I met you. Also, goku, I felt a super dangerous Enemy at the house of our good friend Kirrlin! Also, I cat'n sesne Anrodid 18's Energy enemore! We must check that out!"

Meanwilly, in the Satan City Park, a huge, circular ship landed! And out stepped a bunch of ALien Space soldiers and then, the two boss aliens! The boss aliens had two horns each, tails, and cool armor, but theirs had shoulder guards, so it was even cooler than vegetas. The smaller one sitting in a flying chair said "So, daddy, thanks for flying me to earth, daddy, so that I may can take my venegenace on that supisayer. And the tall one wearing a cape said: "It was nothing, Freeza, so, what are we do until he arrives?" he said. Turns out those evil boss aliens are actually the villiany Feezer and his meantastic father King Cold! "It's simple, Daddy, we will wreak havok in this park until he arrives!" Then Freezer spotted a stand selling cake and he had a cruel Idea! He jumped out of the flying chair and moved towards the cake stand when the cake seller salesman guy said: "Hey, you gotta wait in line!" and Freeza said. "Ugh. Whatever." And he got back in line. When it was his turn, Freezer went to the Cake salesman and said: "One slice of cake, please". and the cake guy gave him one and Fiez paid for it and then...what did he do, the evil fiend, he just threw the Packaging on top of the ground! Such a meaner! And then Feerez said: "I wish I had a fork to eat this cake." and then Captain Ginyu jumped outta the ship and said: "Then perhaps you could use..." and out of his pocked he pulled a tiny fork with the ginyu force logo on it and also spahed vaguely like his head "...THE GINYU FORK!" And Freeze R. sat back into his flying chair and used the Ginyu Fork to eat his cake. And Ginyu was happy because Freeza-senpai noticed him. Then a small puppy walked by and King Cold had a super evil look on his face! "You stay here, and watch me something really evil!" and he walked over to the dog and raised up his hand and then he kneeled down and petted the doggy and that's a bad thingb ecause your not supposed to touch stray dogs! Then Freezeezer said to his Father King Clod: "Good work, dad!" and then Freezeezer said to his men: "Each of you, grab a bubblegum and chew it and stick it under a table!" and they all were like "Yes sir!" and did so!

"Hey, what are you doing there?" asked the Park Ranger! And Freeza and King Cold and Captain Ginyu and Jeice and Burter and Guldo and Recoome and Zarbon and Dodoria and Cui and Appule and Banan and Sūi and Raspberry and Sorbet and Tagoma and the red one and Abo and Kado and all the others looked around at the park Ranger and it was...Android 17! And he was pointing a Shotgun at Freez and King Clod and their were hands up! And then King Cool said to his son: "yo, Freeza, I've got an Idea" and then he said to Androi 17 "hey, can I see your gun for a second?" and Andorid 17 was like "nO!" and Knig cloo was like "Please?" and Anrodid 17 was like: "Okay, what's the worst that could happen?" and he threw the shotgun to King Cold and King Cold pointed it and 17 and now it was 17 that was all handsup!

"what's going on here?" said the other Park Ranger! It was...Hell Fighter 17! And Android 17 was all like: "Hey, Buddy, those evil aliens are attacking the park! We must fuse!" and he ran over and they fused into Super Android 17! And Super Android 17! was like "Huamahuimaheka! Now I am the most powerful park ranger in the universal galaxy! and the galactic universe!" And his Aura was powerful and Freze was say: "Dad! What does the Scouter say about his Power Level" and Kicol was like: "I don't wanna check, the Scouter might explode." and he didn't check. And Super Android 17 now had TWO Shotguns and he pointied them at both aliens! And then Cell came behind him and absorbed him and went perfect form. But he got even stronger because he absorbed two Andoriens 17s. "Thank you two, you made this really easy for me because you distracting him! said Cell. "Wanna join me in my perfect crime?" and Freeza was like: "No, thanks, I'm still waiting for the Super Sayer to arrive!" and the rest also declined.

Meanwhile at Kamehamehouse, Goku and Vegeta investigates! And they didn't find nothing of anything! And Gohan came there and said: "HEY DAD! Frieza and King Could are attack! The Santa City Park!" And they wereka all like "WHUT" and flied to the Santan City Park. There, they came face to face with the villeners Feerzaa falimy! And that was terrible! And Freez said: "Ah, Goku! Finally, I can exact my vengencance on you! Ginyu Force! Go exact my revence for me because I'm lazy!" And the Ginyu Force striked a fearsome pose and Vegeta was like: "Help me, Goku, their pose is so totally intimidating! And Gohan said was like "I've got this!" and he runned into a phone booth and he came out as the great sayerman and guldo was like "Where did Gohan go!" and the great saiyanman stroke another fearsome pose! And he and the Ginyus posed against each otheer! It was one of the greates clashes Goku has and was ever see! Then, the saiyan prince dared to challenge the ruthless tyrant of the Cold Empire. In the King's index finger charged a spherical collection of fire-hued energy, launching with full intend to put an end to the prince's existance. Vegeta's acceleration prooved itself as superior to that of the tyrant's strike and in his palm charged a snow-colored sphere of energy, launching it at full force towards Cold, yet it could not break through the King's blockade.

Then Vegtetar and Knig Cdlo punchypunched each other in the fists until Cing Kold died. Then Feezer went up to Son Goku and said: "It's time for me to show you!" And he turned Final Form!

(Author's note: I don't mean the golden one, I mean the final form before that, the one without horns and stuff.)

And he and Goku fighted when all of a sudden someone interrpus!

"You must stop fighting now! I need to talk with Goku!"

And Freezer was all like: "Why"?

And the interrputper said: "Bacause I'm from the Future!"

And Fzeere said was all like: "I don't care!" and attacked the Future warner guy but he took out his sword and cut him in two Horizontal halves and also his right arm was sliced off.

Freeza's two halves fell to the gournd and he said: "Pleeeaaaase! Save me! I'll even become a Good Guy!" and Goku threw Energy at him and Freeza's ooper half flew up and said: "Muahaha! I'll return for even more revenge!" and Vegeta said: "But you said you'll become a good guy!" and Freeza pointed at his cut off arm which was crossing its fingers. And Goke was like: "That's the spirit! Never give up!" and he gave Frieza an thumbs up and Frieza responded with showing goku the middle finger. And his upper body flew into the spaceship and dragging his dad and minions also entered and flew off. Then Vegeta said: "What crime were you talking about?" and Trunks went all insane and said: "It's Cell...he...he..."

Meanwhile, Cell was walking through a Tunnel when he saw some pink guy spray graffiti of candy on the wall. Cell went over to him and asked "Who are you? Why are you spraying Graffiti?" And the Pink guy turned aorund and said: "I'm Majin Buu! And I spray garfitt because I am a really evil supervillian!" then so Cell was said: "Then would you like to join me in my perfect crime?" and Majin Bu was loke: "What is your Perfect crime?" And Cell got yellow Aura sparkling around him and he said: "I'm gonna..." and then he got lightning in his Aura and he started to laugh maniacally and then he started to laugh madly and then he started to laugh crazily and then he started to laugh insanely. "...ROB A BANK! AHAHAMUAGAHIHUKAMEHAMEHA!" AAnd Majin Boo as like "Hell yeah!" and joined him.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta and Gohan and Trunks all flied to the Satan City Bank, but when they arrived, Cell and Majin Buu were already robbin' it, dude! And Vegeta was all like held out his arms sidewards and there were Yellow Energy Balls in his hands and then he put he is arms in front of him and combined tthe two energy balls and he said: "Final Falsh!" and threw it at Cell and Cell was like: "Oh Shit!" and his head was blown off but Cell regeneretated. Aand then Goku took a Gun and shot Cell in the foot and Cell Died. And then Majin Buu punched Goku and Goku wasa KO and Vegeta was like: "Nooo! My besr butdy! Kamehameha!" and he trew a Kamehakmeha at Majin Buu but majin Buu dodged it and Vegeta was also KO. And Gohan said: "You may have defeated Goku and Vegeta..." and Trunks said: "But not their Sons!" and they threw an energy at Majin Buu and Majinb uu as ded.

(Author's Noodle: I know Cell could have regenerated the shot in his foot, he didn't die because of that, he died of sadness because Majin Bauu was ded.)

And then Goku woke up and ripped open Cell's body and took out and Organ and ripped it in two and plenty 'o blood spilled out and then he took an other organ and ripped it in two and Android 18 and two Android 17s fell out and they said thanks and everybodyone was happy and laughed the end.


End file.
